Storming Battlefields
Storming Battlefields, also known as the Capital of the Lost Kingdom, is one of the eight stages found in Odin Sphere. Area Overview The Storming Battlefields is located within the ruins of Valentine. It is the very first stage Gwendolyn visits and therefor functions as the primary tutorial level for standard gameplay shared between all characters. Along with Gwendolyn, the other four playable characters also visit the stage: Cornelius comes here during Chapter Five of The Pooka Prince, it's Mercedes's seventh and final stage in Fairy Land, Oswald's second stage in The Black Sword, and the Velvet's third stage in Fate. The main stage resembles a desert laden with crumbling buildings and trees on the verge of uprooting. Leifthrasir expands on the locations by including sections where the characters explore near and inside the ruins, and also in underground caverns. Mercedes's version of the stage also has her travel by the fallen wreckage of a massive airship. The enemies fought here are troops belonging to Ragnanival and Ringford: however, the variation in enemies is dependent on which character the player is using: Gwendolyn exclusively fights Vanir forces, Mercedes and Oswald fight Aesir forces, and Velvet and Cornelius fight a mixture of both. Stage Hazards In the PS2 release, Storming Battlefields didn't have any major stage hazards beyond the enemies faced there. The same can be said in Leifthrasir with the exception of one area found in Cornelius, Oswald, and Velvet's versions of the stage: there is a sandstorm blowing through an area that prevents the player from progressing to the rooms beyond. In order to bypass this sandstorm, players have to equip their character with Stone Boots that can either be obtained through victory in a battle stage or by purchasing them via an in-stage Peddler should the player mistakenly drop them or use them in an alchemy mix. Enemies Odin Sphere * Valkyrie * Valkyrie Leader * Warrior * Dwarf * Elf Hunter * Elf Caster * Elf Knight * Paladin Introduced in Leifthrasir * Elf Summoner * Elf Sage Midbosses Odin Sphere * Berserker * Unicorn Knight Introduced in Leifthrasir * Dwarven Battleship Bosses * Valkyrie, Chapter 1: Raging Dragon Belial * The Pooka Prince, Chapter 5: Fairy Princess Mercedes * Fairy Land, Epilogue: Demon Lord Odin * The Black Sword, Chapter 2: Halja * Fate, Chapter 3: General Brigan Progression (Leifthrasir) Coming soon! Gallery Battlefield.jpg|Area where all major bosses are fought odin_sphere_30.jpg|Page from the Japanese Leifthrasir artbook detailing new locations explored by characters 20151211-osl-12.jpg|Oswald fighting a Berserker midboss in Leifthrasir Trivia * Storming Battlefields is one of two stages in Mercedes's story that features a miniboss area that resembles a classic shoot-em-up--the other being her previous stage, Volkenon Lava Pit. * During The Book of Armageddon, Velvet (canonically) fights The Cauldron here. * In Leifthrasir, this stage is one of the areas in the game that utilizes keys. Other stages include Nebulapolis, Titania Capital, and Volkenon Lava Pit. * As it is the final stage in Mercedes's story, Storming Battlefields is one of the locations in Odin Sphere: Leifthrasir that plays a few unique music tracks when venturing through here as her in comparison to the other characters. * Although Oswald's stage intersects with Gwendolyn during her story, he doesn't fight her as a boss like many first-time players expect: he instead fights two Halja.